Your voice
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. "Kouki." Dia berharap kalau ini semua mimpi buruk, berharap bisa mengecilkan suara yang bisa membuatnya merasa hangat dan berdebar, namun mengingat hal yang buruk di waktu yang bersamaan "Seijuurou..." AkaFuri. Oneshot.


**saya lagi kena writer block, dan yini seharusnya nggak di publish. saya nggak yakin kenapa akhirnya saya publish juga _(:'3/**

**warning: bukan smut karena saya nggak bisa nulis smut sambil kesemutan (kitakore #jduk), mentioned rape, self-harm, drug abuse, depression, mentioned chara death. this is not an M-rated without reason**

**i don't own kuroko no basuke _(:'3/**

* * *

"_Kouki." _

Dia terdiam di sudut ruangan—betis menempel di dada, wajah terbenam di kedua lutut, dan dua tangan menutupi telinganya—tidak membuat gerakan untuk menjawab panggilan maupun ketukan pintu yang datang dari luar.

Dia tidak punya tenaga lagi. Sudah cukup, dia membatin. Dia hanya ingin diam di tempatnya sekarang, menghilang dan terlupakan. Sekarang dia merasa cemburu pada Kuroko yang bisa menghilang kapanpun dia mau, walaupun laki-laki berambut biru itu selalu mengatakan sebaliknya.

"_Kouki."_

'Di luar mengerikan, tidak ada hal yang bagus.' Dia mengingat kata-kata ibunya sebelum dia berangkat ke kota untuk bersekolah di Tokyo, dan dia hanya membalas kalau dia tidak akan mendapat masalah apapun. Dia hanya seorang anak SMA biasa, dengan wajah dan kepintaran yang tidak bisa membuat siapapun iri. Dia tidak keberatan menjadi seseorang yang membosankan, toh jika hidupnya akan membosankan namun aman dan stabil, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Sekarang dia mulai menyesali tidak mendengarkan perkataan ibunya dan cukup tinggal di desa saja.

"_Kouki."_

Suara itu lagi.

Kouki Furihata menekan telinganya lebih dari sebelumnya—dia berharap bisa memecahkan kepalanya dengan itu, setidaknya dia bisa berhenti mendengarnya—matanya tertutup dengan erat, dan akhirnya beberapa tetes air mata mengalir bersama dengan bisikan yang entah terdengar oleh orang itu atau tidak,

"...Kumohon, pergilah..."

.

.

.

"_Kouki."_

Sudah berapa lama orang itu di sana? Bahkan Kouki sendiri tidak menghitung lagi.

Dia mendongak, matanya agak kesulitan mencari jam dinding di tengah kegelapan, namun berhasil melihat angka yang tertunjuk. Setengah sepuluh, dan terlihat dari gelapnya kamar daripada sebelumnya, dia memutuskan kalau sekarang sudah malam hari.

Orang itu seharusnya orang yang jenius, kenapa dia sekarang begitu bodoh?

Kouki menggeleng. Ingatlah kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, Kouki. Ingin sekali dia melebur saja dalam kegelapan ruangan ini, supaya dia bisa melarikan diri dari orang itu, dari rasa sakit ini—

"_Kouki."_

—dia tidak ingin mendengar suara laki-laki itu lagi. Dia berharap kalau ini semua mimpi buruk, berharap bisa mengecilkan suara yang bisa membuatnya merasa hangat dan berdebar, namun mengingat hal yang buruk di waktu yang bersamaan—

Segera dia menutup mulutnya, menahan teriakan yang nyaris saja pecah, dan segera merangkak menuju mejanya, meraih benda kecil namun tajam yang selalu menemaninya di saat yang sulit. Benda yang selalu membantunya melupakan rasa bencinya pada dirinya sendiri, orang itu—

Dia mendekatkan ujung tajam benda itu ke arah pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

.

"_Kouki."_

Dia mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi.

Andai saja dia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, andai saja dia tidak menerima tawaran laki-laki itu dan membuatnya menjadi lebih sering bersamanya, andai saja dia tidak mendengarkan kata-kata hatinya untuk memberi laki-laki itu kesempatan dalam hidupnya—

"—_Kami hanya di suruh untuk membereskanmu—"_

Dia menutup mulutnya lagi, merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak muncul di perutnya dan naik melalui kerongkongannya.

"—_Sayang sekali kalau kau harus di bereskan, bukan?—"_

Dia tidak tahan, dengan cepat dia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di toilet, membuang apapun yang ia makan tadi siang—kalaupun ia makan, bahkan dia tidak ingat.

"—_Bagaimana kalau kau bersenang-senang dengan kami?—"_

Tidak peduli seberapa keras dan seringnya ia membasuh tubuhnya, tidak bisa ia menghilangkan bau yang bukan miliknya dan sentuhan yang memuakkan dari tubuhnya. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia mengutuk orang itu yang membuatnya seperti ini, dia mengutuk semua yang membuatnya harus menghadapi semua ini—

Bahkan dari kamar mandi yang jauh, dia masih bisa mendengar orang itu mengetuk pintu dan memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

"_Kouki._"

_Kenapa kau masih di sini?_ Ingin Kouki bertanya pada orang yang ada di balik pintu, namun suaranya menolak untuk mematuhinya—malah mengeluarkan isakan dan kata-kata yang Kouki sendiri tidak mengerti.

"_Kouki._"

Dia meraih sebuah botol merah dan segelas air yang ada di dekatnya. Tangannya yang bergetar kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan beberapa pil dari dalam botol tersebut. Beberapa pil terjatuh dekat kakinya—dia hanya berharap suara yang cukup keras itu tidak terdengar hingga keluar.

"_Kouki._"

Dia langsung menelan pil dan air tersebut. Gelas yang kosong dan botol pil itu terjatuh dari tangannya ketika dia menutup telinganya.

Kenapa? Kenapa suaranya masih bisa terdengar? Apa dia kekurangan pil itu lagi?

Buru-buru Kouki mengambil botol itu dan mengeluarkan pil lebih banyak. Sesaat dia ragu apakah dia bisa menelan pil sebanyak ini atau tidak—buru-buru pikiran bodoh itu dia singkirkan jauh dalam pikirannya. Asalkan suara mengerikan ini bisa menghilang—dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Dia langsung mendekatkan tangannya ke mulutnya dan menelan pil-pil yang jumlahnya sudah melebihi jumlah seharusnya.

"—Kapankah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?"

Entah mengapa Kouki bisa menengar kata-kata selanjutnya orang itu—kata-kata yang selalu ia abaikan, yang selalu mengingatkannya akan cintanya pada orang itu.

Karena dengan mendengar suaranya, dia akan selalu teringat orang itu yang selalu berusaha berada di sisinya, tidak peduli seberapa jauh Kouki berusaha mendorongnya.

Ingin sekali dia memanggil nama orang itu, namun tenggorokannya terasa seperti tercekik hingga dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar. Dia mengutuk benda itu dalam hati—kenapa baru berfungsi di saat seperti ini?

Kenapa di saat Kouki ingin bertemu dengannya dia malah tidak bisa bergerak?

Semakin lama suara orang itu semakin menjauh, dan Kouki semakin kesulitan untuk membuka matanya, seolah tubuhnya sudah menyerah dan tidak peduli lagi dengan Kouki yang ingin merubah arah tujuannya di tengah jalan. Seolah seluruh dunia berteriak padanya, 'sudah terlambat'.

"...Sei... juurou..."

Entah suaranya terdengar atau tidak oleh orang itu—dia sungguh berharap laki-laki itu mendengarnya, sehingga orang itu bisa datang padanya dan memeluknya seperti dulu. Mengatakan kalau dia tidak apa-apa dan mereka akan selalu bersama.

Di saat dia sangat menginginkan hidup; di saat dia ingin kembali dan memperbaiki semua kesalahannya; dunia malah mempermainkannya seperti ini. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menertawakan hidupnya yang ironis ini.

Dia merasakan pandangannya semakin gelap, bersamaan dengan harapan terakhirnya untuk bersama dengan orang itu.

"_...Sei... juurou..."_

Bisikan terakhirnya tidak pernah terdengar oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**


End file.
